It's not kidnapping per say
by crysintia
Summary: Two girls from our world start kidnapping characters from animes...But they get stuck in the Ouran world...Now what? Not Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Crysintia(Crys for short): So Demitraviper and I got this really cool idea. Now let me tell you...Dem what are you doing?**

**Demtraviper(Dem for short): Have you seen this weird portal thing in the corner of your room? *points to corner of my room***

**Crys: Yes. It is neccesary for the story. You first Dem.**

**Dem: Wait, have you tested this thing yet? It looks unstable. Quit pushing me towards it!**

**Crys: It'll be fine...I think.*Pushes Dem in and then follows***

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the people or anything similar in this. Only the story idea.**

"Honey-sempai and Tamaki-sempai, I don't think you should touch that." Haurhi said as she tried to pull Honey and Tamaki away from a weird glowing blue portal.

"Daddy just wants to touch the weird goo. Mommy, she won't let me touch it!" Tamaki cried at Kyoya. Suddenly, four tied up potato sacks and two standing people fell through said portal.

"And you've been hiding the fact that you are a master inventor until now why?" Said one of the standing people. She is thin and had shoulder length carmal brown hair. Her eyes are greyish-blue and was taller than Haruhi, but shorter than the twins.

"Because I'm malicous and diabolical, I don't know Dem." The other standing person said. She was tall as the twins, maybe an inch shorter, and had dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders. She wore glasses and had green eyes.

"By the way, what did you do to my Tarot cards, Crys?" The now named Dem said. Crys, the name Dem called the blonde, handed her Tarot cards and some instructions. Suddenly the portal behind them closed. Crys looked at her watch and started fidgeting with it. "Why did it close?"

"Okay, promise me you won't kill me but my watch needs to charge up more energy." Dem got out one of the tarot cards and looks like she contemplating about throwing it at Crysintia.

"Can you you fix it, Crysintia?" She said with a deadly edge to her voice. She had an anger 'tic' on her head.

"It'll take two months, but yes, I can fix it." Crys answered. All the other people in the room was watching them like there was a tennis match.

"Why two months?"

"It runs on highly compressed electricity and without it, it takes longer to charge." She eyed the card Dem was holding and finished her speaking with,"Don't throw that card."

"Why can't I throw my cards? They are MY cards, and I can do whatever I want with them!" Dem retorted back. Crys let out a long sigh.

"Look, before I explain, we should let them out." Crys said, pointing to the potato sacks.

"But what if they try to run away?" Dem started. "We went through all this trouble to capture them, and..."

Crys silenced Dem with her hand. "They're tied up under the sacks, remember? But now we need to try to explain ourselves."

Haruhi, Tamaki, and Honey were still wide-eyed at the duo. Mori and Kyoya were being quiet and reserved as usual, eyeing the potato sacks. Crys pulled out a wrench out from virtually nowhere and flipped it to the other side which had a knife(1). She cut ropes off the four sacks and out popped four tied up, decently attractive people.

One was a rather short guy who looked to be around the twins and Haruhi's age. He had shaggy blond hair and wore a red jacket and gloves with weird symbols on them. The next guy had silvery-white hair with an odd pale purple-gray mix. He was as tall as Kyoya. The third guy had purple hair and seemingly black eyes. He was a little shorter than Crys, but not by much. The last guy was a man about Ranka's age(2). He had shaggy, red hair and was as tall as Crys. He looked the most pissed out of all of them. Dem untied the gags that were in their mouths.

"I was talking to my baby girl when you took me away. Who are you people?" The red head yelled. All the people in the room, save for the two weird girls, eyes widened.

"Hey Tamaki-sempai, he sounds just like you." Haruhi stated. The two girls sighed and shook their heads.

"Of course, they all sound like Tamaki. They have the same voice actor. Vic Mignogna is the greatest anime voice actor ever." Crys said as she struck a pose with a straight face.

"He voices the characters fangirls like us die for to be real. And now that dream is a reality." Dem said as she struck a pose on the other side of Crys with a straight face too.

"I can't keep a straight face any longer." Crys said with a smile creeping on her face.

"Neither can I." Dem said as tears came out of her eyes. They both bursted into laughter at that point.

"Verum Omnia Vincet." Crys said after her fit of laughter.

"Crys, I have no idea what you just said. But I know it was Latin." Dem said with a look mixed of confusion and anger.

"I said the_ truth will conquer all things_. So shall I explain, or do you want to?"

"You explain first, and I'll dumb-it down a little if you get a little too scientific." Dem responded.

"Deal." Crys started as everyone came closer. "My wristwatch, as I stated earlier, runs on highly-compressed energy. It is the main componet to opening the 'portal' like holes that lead us to different dimensions, real and fake alike. In order to catch this energy and trap it successfully in such a small container, there are various procedures and equipment you must have by hand. The first step is to.."

Dem stopped her with a wave of her hand. "Stay on topic, Crys."

"Right..right.." Crys said with a nod. "Anyway, the 'portals' are almost like black holes in space, only smaller. They can also be controlled, to a certain extent. My watch almost acts as a beam, shooting out the swirling vortex's. As long as the watch has enough power, I can keep them open. However, I misjudged how much energy would be used by visting so many places. Thus, we are stranded in this world for awhile. My watch is more modified, and can regenerate energy. It just..takes some time." Everyone around the two girls had blank, confused expressions plastered on their faces. Crys stepped back a little to let Dem have the spotlight.

"Okay, let me sum this up." Dem started. "So, basically, my pal Crys here is a super genius. She put this powerful energy stuff in a watch, and somehow made it blast a human-sized hole out of it, letting us go to different places. Sort of like a time machine." As soon as Dem stopped talking, Honey-sempai walked in front of the small group of people.

"So does that mean Crys-chan and Dem-chan are magic?" Honey asked with sparkling, adorable eyes. Tamaki jumped up next to him.

"Magic! That must be it!" Tamaki said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Dem grinned widely at the two. "That's right! We're great wizards! Almost like-" Dem was cut off sharply by Crys bumping her out of the way with her hip. Tamaki and Honey blinked in surprise.

"No, this is obviously not magic. This is science. I don't even think-" Crys was roughly shoved aside by Dem's hip. Once again, Tamaki and Honey blinked in surprise.

"Don't listen to her! Magic is real! We are great and powerful-" This time, Crys just shoved Dem to the ground.

"As I was saying," Crys said, adjusting her glasses. "Magic doesn't exist, at least not in the world I'm from. I'm telling you this is science. Let me-"

Crys was shoved to the ground by Dem, who immediately started talking. "She's a non-believer! Shun the non-believer! Shuuuuuuun!" Dem shouted.

"Now you've done it.." Crys said with extreme anger. Just as Dem was about to say 'shun' again, she was tackled and pinned to the ground by Crys. "How dare you interrupt me!" Dem managed to bite Crys's hand somehow. When Crys yelped in pain and pulled back her hand, Dem took the oppurtunity to tackle Crys so she was the one pinned.

"Shun you, you non-believer!" Dem said angrily back. "You can't just-" Before Dem had the chance to finish her thought, Crys got her leg free and kicked Dem. The two girls started rolling around on the ground, using any means to inflict pain on the other person.

Everyone just stared at the two, not sure what they should do. Eventually, the two became tired, and lied down on their backs. They both looked okay, just a few scratches.

Just as they caught their breath, stood up to brush their clothes up, and turned to eachother to apologize, two faces appeared through the crowd.

"Aww, we missed the cat-fight!" Kaoru said with a hint of disappointment.

"Do it again, we wanna see!" Hikaru said with an equal amount of sadness. Dem looked over at the twins. Her eyes got wide, and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh no, Dem, don't do what I think you're going to do.." Crys started. But before she was finished, Dem managed to hug-tackle the twins. "Interrupted again." Crys said, annoyed.

"Who is she?" Both the Hitachiin twins said at once, standing up with Dem clinging to their necks. They were pointing at the now-squealing Dem, who didn't want to let go.

"Uh, I'll take that thing from you, sorry." Crys quickly responded as she went over to pry Dem off of the twins. She sighed and tried even harder because Dem was fighting her.

"So, what should we do about the two girls? And the other weird ones?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, who was scribbling away in his notes.

"We might be able to make a profit out of them. Let's just offer them back to the club room for tea. We'll decide what to do from there." Kyoya said back without hesitation.

In the backround, Crys was violently dragging Dem away from the twins, who were still looking at the new people with curious eyes.

**More of the other mentioned characters and more story in the next chapter if you guys like it. So do You love it. Hate it. let us now we die for feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crys: I just checked my email and found that people actually liked this story.**

_**Dem: You people made me so happy. I guess I won't be murdering people in their sleep.**_

**Crys: Who said you would? I said to play nice. On to the story before We get into a big fight.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

_**Club room:**_

"No." Crys stated while there was a injured Dem next to her. The rest of the table looked at her in surprise.

"But no one said anything." Kyoya stated with a raised eyebrow. The before hand tied up people were sitting there with them, no longer tied up.

"I know but I know your character all too well and you are going to ask something of Dem and me." She shoot a look at him that said 'I know what I'm talking about so treat me like a child and I'll mess you up'.

"Can you explain more about why you guys know us and..." The short blonde said and looked around the room, "why you kidnapped us?"

"It's not kidnapping per say. More of taking you away without permission." Dem said with a shrug. Crys looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Contrary to what my friend thinks, we did kidnap you and for that I am sorry. We were going to erase your memories of it afterwards. And Dem, I think you have been hanging out with me too long if you are saying per say."

"Ahaha, I guess some of your smartness is rubbing off on me!" Said Dem with a thumbs-up. Crys just rolled her eyes again. Dem got out of her seat abruptly and walked around to where the short-blonde was sitting. She got dangerously close to his face, poked him on the cheek, and said "Hey, short stuff!"

The blonde had a spas-attack and thrashed around. Dem giggled. "And for _your _information, my name is Edward!" Crys hid her smile.

"Sorry, sorry just had to do that once!" Dem apologized. "Anyway, everyone, this is Edward Elric, an alchemist! He has a little brother named Al, and.." Edward shot Dem a look. "Moving on..." Dem continued.

Dem glided to the next seat, where a tall man with wispy gray hair was sitting with a gun in his hands. Everyone else in the club room had tried their best to shy away from him. "This is Zero Kiryu!He hates vampires, but is one himself! Ironic, huh? Don't worry his gun only affects vampires, it can't hurt humans!" Zero's head spun around and gave Dem the look of death. "Ahem. Next is..."

Dem appeared behind a seat that another tall boy was sitting in, but he had purple, spiky hair, and was wearing mostly black. "Dark Mousy! He has wings, and his alter-ego is.." Dem's mouth was covered by Dark's hand. Dem backed up, and sighed.

"This is Spirit." Dem said. "I, uh, um. Crys, can you help me out here?"

"You need to start watching Soul eater already and you would be able to describe Spirit." Crys said with a roll of her eyes. "And everyone you just described hates you now…Were you born without that thing between your mind and mouth?" Dem just looked at her with a deer in headlights look. "I'll take that as a yes." Crys just shook her head at her stupid friend as she forced her to sit down while she talks. "This is Spirit Albarn aka Death Scythe. He is the current weapon in his world of Lord death. He is recently divorced but judging from the fact he is about to break down," At that moment Spirit started calling for his ex-wife and daughter, "It's still a touchy subject."

"Thanks for introducing us...I think." Edward said as he looked at the host club who were on the opposite side of the table. "Now who are they?"

"I'll introduce them because Dem will tackle the twins if she gets up again." Crys started with the tall blonde. "This is Tamaki Suoh, 2nd year. He's half-French and half-Japanese. He is the childish president of the Host club and calls himself daddy." Tamaki's eyes got wide.

She moved down to the black hair glasses boy. "This is Kyoya Ootori, 2nd year. He is the third son of the Ootori name and is the serious vice-president of the host club. Tamaki calls him mommy." Kyoya sat emotionless and fixed his glasses.

Crys got to the twins when Dem tried to tackle them again. Key word is tried. The second she tried to get up, she was stripped to the chair by her hands and feet.

"What the heck! Crys, what did you do to this chair!" Dem asked as she struggled to get up. Edward smirked at her, and Dem growled back.

"Made it so only I could make you get out of that chair. Now these two twins." Crys said as she stood behind the twins. "Are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, 1st years. They are the troublemakers of the club." The twins still had blank expressions on their faces.

"This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey, 3rd year.He is master of martial arts and he loves cake and anything cute." After hearing this, Honey smiled sweetly and pink flowers bloomed in the air around him. Crys smiled slightly at that.

Crys moved down to the 2nd to last seat. "This is Takashi Morinozuka aka Mori, 3rd year. He's pretty quiet, and is always with Honey to protect him. He is also a master of kendo." Crys stated as she walked to the last chair. Mori did nothing.

"Finally, this is Haruhi Fujioka, 1st year. She broke an expensive vase and now has to work as a host because at first everyone but Kyoya thought she was a he." Crys said from behind the last chair as she finished speaking. Haruhi blinked a few times in confusion.

"What about yourselves?" The two twin brothers said in unison, eyeing the girl strapped in the chair desperately trying to get out. The others nodded in agreement.

"My name is Crys, and that...that is Dem." Dem was on her side on the floor, but managed to poke her head up and smile.

"Can you let me go now?" Dem asked with puppy dog eyes that not even Tamaki could beat. Crys looked at her and laughed.

"I'm the youngest in my family. Puppy dog eyes don't work on me." Crys stated as she continued to laugh. After another two minutes, she stopped her evil laughing and poked Dem's cheek but as she pulled her finger away Dem bit her finger and wouldn't let go.

"We know your names now...but you even described us...so why not tell us about yourselves?" Kyoya asked, directing the question to Crys more than Dem. "Considering you seem to know everything about us." Crys looked at him, looked at the girl biting her finger, took out a wrench and bashed Dem in the head.

Dem was momentarily knocked out by the fierce blow, so Crys took this opportunity to lift the chair to stand on all four legs again. "Well, I guess I'll go first..." Crys started as Dem slowly woke up.

"..Shouldn't you two describe each other?" Tamaki said. Dem was now fully conscious, and had an evil gleam in her eye. Crys sighed.

"Here." Crys said as she let Dem go. Dem stood up and stretched like a cat.

Dem looked at Crys, and Crys nodded. "So, describing Crys..." Dem said, sitting back down and resting her hand on her chin. "I guess you could say she's really strict, but super smart, and behind her mean behavior, has a big heart." Dem finished. Crys sat back down in her seat beside Dem.

"As for Dem, you could say she's one of the most energetic and silliest person I know, she's not all that smart, but what she lacks in brains she makes up for in kindness and determination." Crys said all in one breath. The two girls smiled at each other. Tamaki's eyes lit up. He jumped up and started making some dramatic scene about family love or something. It kinda killed the mood.

"May I, Dem?" Crys asked her friend. She held up her wrench at that point.

"Go ahead if you must." Dem said with an evil glint in her eyes. Tamaki was still going on and on about family, love, and all that good stuff. Crys walked up behind him and swung her wrench down on his head. Let's just say if this wasn't the anime universe, he would be dead.

"Oh yeah and we are both American Otakus." Crys stated as if it were an after thought. The word American snapped Tamaki out of his stupor.

"YOU'RE AMERICANS?" Tamaki asked excitedly. He seemed marveled at the fact they were Americans.

"Yeah, why is that weird?" Crys asked, wrench in hand still.

"We've never met Americans before!" Tamaki said in excitement. Suddenly, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Spirit surrounded Dem and Crys, asking questions and poking them relentlessly.

Crys was horrified and claustrophobic, but Dem leaned toward the twins, grinning and answering questions. Eventually, everyone broke apart from the two girls, suddenly a little sorry. The twins kept asking questions, though.

"What's America like?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess you can say it's..." Crys was interrupted.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru asked.

Dem started to say, "Like we said earlier, we..."

Interrupted again. "Are you Yankees?" the two asked in unison. Crys and Dem's aura instantly grew dark. Kaoru and Hikaru took a few steps back, just as the girls attacked them relentlessly. Crys spat in the general direction of Hikaru and walked away. Dem stopped choking Kaoru, smiled, and gave him a light peck on the cheek before jumping up, and skipping back to where Crys stood. Kaoru blushed deeply as Hikaru helped him up.

"What's up with you guys?" The twins said in unison again, this time a little distressed. But at the moment, everyone was in distressed at the sudden change in the two girls attitude.

"I hate being called a Yankee. Why does everyone in different countries automatically think all Americans are Yankees? I had foreign studies so I don't assume stereotypes." Crys said as she looked at everyone in the room with disgust and walked out of the room briskly. The whole room, albeit Dem, stood or sat there in a stupor.

"I hate being called a Yankee too, but Crys hates stereotypes. It's like her kryptonite." Dem said. She sighed and started to shuffle her tarot cards while looking at some of them as she went. Everyone sat down at their original seats and sat in a uncomfortable silence. Finally, the least expected person to ask, asked the question on everyone's minds.

"When will she be back?" Mori asked. Everyone from the club looked at him oddly for anyone who was to ask that question, he was the least expected for sure.

"Who, Crysintia? That girl could make a librarian cry. She just needs a book from the library to calm her down. Mark my words, she'll be back with a book five-inches thick and a huge smile." Dem said with a look on her face that said 'who are you kidding'.

The people around the table were still kind of confused, but in Crys's absence had cake while having small talk. Every time Kaoru caught Dem's eyes, he blushed. Hikaru just rolled his eyes.

"You know Kyoya," Tamaki started. "I really don't know what to make of these people, but they seem nice. What do we do now?" Kyoya fixed his glasses and looked up just as Crys walked back into the room, with a huge book in her hands.

"Told you so." Dem said matter-of-factly. She was discussing alchemy with Edward.

Crys took her seat next to Dem and started to read.

"Well this will certainly be an interesting experience, I can tell you that." Kyoya said to Tamaki. He went back to writing his notes. Tamaki looked at all the newcomers again and sighed happily. He always wanted more children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crys: I realized while I was re-reading this...We talk a lot.**

**Dem: We do?**

**Crys: Yes, A lot...so next chapter...we disappear to see what happens. And if you can't tell, Dem likes Kaoru...A lot. Now before she kills me let's proceed.**

"So, you called Crys, Crysintia earlier. Why?" Edward asked as he looked at the coffee the host club had provided before scoffing at it and sating it down.

"Crysintia is my full username." Crys said without looking up from her book. "And Dem's is Demitraviper."

"Wait, did you just say username?" Zero asked. It was the first thing he had said. Him, Mori, and Dark haven't talked much since we all met.

"Yeah. Crys and myself aren't going by our real names. Those are our usernames on ." Dem said as she toyed with a piece of yarn Crys had taken out of her pocket to distract her from the twins, especially Kaoru, who still had a slight blush on his face but it had died down from what it originally was.

"You guys are fan girls?" Tamaki asked with a tilt of his head similar to that of a puppy's.

"Didn't we already state that we were? I think we did." Crys said finally looking up from her book.

"Prove it."

****Note: This area of the chapter has been bleared until after the fangirl screams have passed. This is for your own safety. **

A few of the people around the table started talking louder than needed. Dem and Crys's eyes were wide, and they had smiles plastered on their faces.

"I think my eardrums busted!" Spirit practically yelled.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Edward called back. "Speak up, I can't hear..Oh!" Edward stopped abruptly. "Never mind, my ears are working again."

"Mine too." Spirit almost whispered this time.

"Since you two are stuck here for awhile," Tamaki started as he stood up and pointed at the two girls. "Would you like to become hosts?"

Crys blankly looked at Tamaki. Dem looked down at her chest in disappointment. "Sorry, I uh, think I'm too..err…developed." Dem said awkwardly.

Tamaki went pale in the face. "No! I wasn't asking you to dress up as male hosts! I was asking if you wanted to be the first female hostesses. He chuckled nervously.

"I don't know about Crys, but I'd love to be a hostess!" Dem's eyes sparkled when she said this.

"Sorry but you have to be pretty to be a hostess...I ain't pretty...So no thank you" Crys said as she spoke slowly as she tried to decide what to say. She edged towards the door trying to run away from the crowd of people. Dem noticed this and shut the door. Crys cursed under her breath as everyone looked at her funny. She took the book in her hand tried to crawl out the window now. That's when Dem threw one of her cards at her and the strangest of things happened. The card came to life. It was a lion and a man fighting.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zero called because they landed right beside him. He and everyone but Crys jumped back. They conutied wrestling on the floor oblivous to the people around them. Just than a portal opened again and everyone looked at it funny when a girl popped out of it right before it closed. She had shoulder length brown hair and greenish-gray eyes. She looked at the scene before her and did a backwards card threw and the lion and the man turned back into a card.

"Crys did you not explain to Dem how to use her cards?" The girl asked as she glared at Crys who was cowering behind the twins for some reason.

"*$%" Was all everyone heard from Dem's mouth. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"I made it so you physical can't say our real names...It was Ultraviolet idea." Crys said from in front of the twins now since they forced her in front of them.

"Just call me Violet. And did you explain it to her?" Violet asked again. At this Crys tried to hide behind the twins again but they stop her and throw her at Violet.

"Don't hurt me." Crys said as Violet dragged her out of the room with Dem.

"We'll be back soon...Get along until we're back." Dem said as everyone watch they watched out of the room

**Read and review**


End file.
